I Love HerIt's That Simple!
by Loopy23Lou
Summary: One Shot. After and argument I try to find the women I love to say sorry.


**Ok First fanfic and attempt at writing. **

**I hated English in high school and did well shit in my exams but i just had to write one.**

**Be nice please **

I love her

It's that simple!

That's why I'm on my way to find her, the love of my life.

I know she screwed up.

Big time if you ask me but I love her isn't that enough reason to find her.

We had this big argument because she lied to me.

How could she?

I mean if she's my one and only then that must mean I'm hers.

Right?

So can someone please explain how she did what she did?

I have no idea where she is.

I've looked everywhere, her house, the school bleachers, all of her favourite quiet get aways.

Nothing.

Why can't I find her, my future, my everything?

Where is she?

She has to go home at some point tonight.

God I wish I never screamed at her to go, that I hated her and I didn't love her no more.

I've never been so wrong before in my life.

I pull up outside her house just to see if she has yet come home.

Ugh no such luck, but I'm not going to give up.

I refuse to.

So that's why I'm going to sit here in my car, outside her house until she gets home.

O GREAT!

The sudden thunder storm is just what I need right now. But the storm just reflects my emotions right now.

The rain is falling almost at the same speed as my tears.

Every rumble of the thunder surges my anger at myself and her. Me for screaming at her and at her for lying.

Every lightning strike that lights the darkened sky shows me that we can make it through our own patch of darkness and light the path to our future.

2:03am

Ugh

I've been sitting here for two hours and 48 minutes now, waiting.

Just waiting.

As I was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion I hear the roar of her engine and see her head lights pull into her driveway.

I don't think she has seen my car yet, because I'm sure if she did she'd back out of the driveway and gone off into the darkness again.

I decided to wait for her to exit her car before I make my move.

10 minutes pass and I'm worried because she has yet to get out.

She might be waiting for the rain to stop or god knows whatever reason.

I give her 5 more minutes before I pluck up enough courage to go over and talk to her.

I wish I brought a waterproof coat or at least an umbrella because walking from my car to hers in this weather was not the best idea.

I'm soaked and cold now.

Great, I'll be home from school next week with the flu.

But as long as I have her back by my side I know that it will be the best excuse to get ill.

As I get closer to her car I can see her head resting on the steering wheel.

At first I thought she was sick or something was wrong but then I could make out her moving.

She was crying.

Wait... She was balling her eyes out.

OMG, I did that, I caused that emotion.

The one emotion I promised myself at the start of our relationship to never cause for as long as I live.

I failed.

I gather up all the courage I can and knock lightly on her window.

I don't think she heard me because she didn't look up

I take another deep breath and knock louder.

This time she heard me.

When she looked up my heart literally shattered like a lightning bolt going through me.

I've never seen her so broken in my life.

And it pains me even more to know that I was possibly the cause of this.

We just stared at each other for a few minutes till I smiled and did my head tilt that she loves so much.

She just stared at me and then after a few second she smiled but not the nose crinkle smile that melts my heart.

The rain was still pouring and I was still standing outside of her car.

A couple of minutes later she opened the car door and got out.

I backed up a little bit to give her enough room so she didn't think I was going to scream at her again.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

We both said at the same time.

Typical of us to be on the same wave length.

"No you go first" I said.

"Ok, look I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you have no idea. I'm sorry I lied to you, I shouldn't have. I was going to tell you, you have to believe me I really was."

I interrupted her "Then why didn't you, you had enough time to. You left it long enough for me to find out from someone else. Someone who wasn't you."

"I know, I know I screwed up..." she stared

"Yeah you really did"

"I know I screwed up but every time I went to tell you that Carmen was coming onto me we had other problems to deal with. Like my sister turning up, your mother going off on one about you being gay and especially being with me. I know ok."

She took a couple of steps towards me.

Both of us saturated through from the constant pouring of the rain.

"But all that died down a couple of weeks ago Ash. You have had two weeks to tell me. So why wait, if you would have told me after all that then it could have been another problem that we could have overcome to make us stronger. But you left it too late and now it could break us instead of doing good."

"Please don't say that Spence, we will get past this and be stronger now more than ever, ok"

"I really wish I could be as positive as you but right now I can't. I'm sorry"

The clap of thunder made me and Ash both jump and look up.

I hate thunder, I hate feeling all jumpy.

I know she apologised for lying but now I think it's my turn for saying things I never meant.

"Ash we can try to work it out but before we do I want to say I'm sorry too."

"Why?" she has this confused look on her face before the light bulb went off in her head.

"I'm sorry for what I said before you left, I never meant any of it. I could never hate you ok? And I most certainly will never stop loving you. I was just so angry because we promised each other Ash. We promised that we'd never lie to one another and always talk to each other if we thought we was having problems"

By this time we were both crying.

Even though the rain was trying to mask it I could see her tears and I know she could see mine.

She took another step closer to me and slowly reached for me.

"I know you never meant what you said Spencer, I know with my all of my heart. I was just hurt and so broken that you said it because I never wanted to cause you that kind of pain for you to ever say something like that to me. I know it wasn't your fault and you shouldn't have to apologise for it..."

I went to protest but she stopped me and carried on.

"because what you said to me made me realise that you ARE my life Spence, you are the air that I breathe and the only reason I am living. You are everything and hearing you say that has forced me not to be so scared of this, of us because now I know. Without you there's no point for me anymore, ok. I need you in my life Spence to help me breathe."

Why does she have to say all the right things to me that just makes my heart melt?

I don't care that we've been standing in a storm for the last 10-15 minutes because right now I realised too that I need her to help me breathe.

As Ash was about to carry on her little speech I stopped her.

I pulled her closed to me and crashed my lips together with hers.

The last time I kissed her was only this morning, well yesterday morning but it felt like forever.

At first she seems so stiff in my arms but as I open my mouth and my tongue asks for permission to enter her mouth, she relaxes.

It seems like forever we were standing there in the thrashing rain kissing but I could happily spend the rest of my life standing in any weather condition kissing her.

I mean come on have you seen her?

But as another explosion of thunder and a flash of lightning hits the sky we break away from each other, for two different reasons.

One being we need air and the other because we both jumped at the sudden loud noise coming from the sky.

We stood her starring at one another with goofy looking smiles on our faces.

Our foreheads were resting against one another until the sky brightens up again.

"Ash as much as I love standing here making out with you. Can we PLEASE go inside because I'm cold and wet?"

"Oh Yeah sure, come on quick"

She grabs my hand and stars running toward her front door.

So why did I go find her to apologise when she lied to me.

Well...

I Love Her

It's that simple!


End file.
